


La Ohana, la familia lo primero

by Schmico_malec



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmico_malec/pseuds/Schmico_malec
Summary: Levi se encuentra con un paciente y una sorpresa inesperada, que puede hacer que la pareja Schmico se destruya....Por otro lado Nico se va enfrentar a algo que le va afectar bastante....Podrán seguir adelante juntos??? O sera el fina de la pareja mas amada del Hospital Grey Sloan??





	La Ohana, la familia lo primero

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, es la primera vez que escribo aqui, por lo que no se muy bien como va esto, asi que espero que os guste y comentéis  
> Graciaaaaas

Dr Kim!!! Le necesitamos en quirófano - dicen a mis espaldas, me giro y veo a la Dra Karev.

Asiento y voy corriendo a quirófano, me preparo y entro

-Que tenemos Dr Link??

-Rotura de tibia con desplazamiento y fractura en el peroné, hay que poner barras de fijación

 

-Perfecto, comencemos- digo y me acerco al paciente- pinzas

 

Comienzo a operar y reparar los daños, tras 1 hora y media consigo terminar 

 

-Qardi cose porfavor- digo, me quito los guantes la bata y voy a lavarme las manos

-Dr Kim, acompañeme a informar a la familia sobre la operación por favor -dice la Dra Grey, asiento y salimos, pero pasamos antes por la cafetería a por un café para mí

-Dr Kim, hace cuanto esta aquí??? Cuando finaliza su turno?? -pregunta la Dra Grey cuando llegamos a la sala de espera

-Pues.... Unas 38 horas, pero he dormido no se preocupe -repsondo- y mi turno termina en 3 horas

 

-Cómo está mi hija??? Que ha ocurrido????

-Su hija esta bien, acaba de salir de la operación, tenía una rotura en la tibia, con desplazamiento y una fractura en el peroné -responde la Dra Grey y me mira

-Hemos puesto.... -me callo al levantar la mirada y ver que la familia son mis padres- Eomma??? Appa??? Como es que estais aquí??? Y desde hace cuanto???

-Nicholas Kim, cuanto has dormido??? -dice mi madre seria- y conociendote seguro que solo has tomado café- me da una colleja

 

-Eomma!!! -me quejo-  1 no me des, 2 he dormido unos 45 minutos y 3 como no te calmes no te dejo ir a ver a Hyung

-Dr Kim, que es lo que ha dicho???

 

-Que cuanto he dormido y que conociéndome seguro que solo he tomado café

Vamos a la habitación de mi hermana pero antes de llegar oigo una voz que me llama

-Dr Kim!!!

 

Me giro y geo a Levi con las manos con sangre y el gorro, junto a la mascarilla para operar, asiente

-Mierda tan malo es???

 

-Te necesitamos ya!!!

 

-Ve, yo me ocupo- dice la Dra Grey

 

Me giro a mirar a mis padres

 

-La Dra Grey os informa, me tengo que ir!!!- voy donde Levi que me coje la muñeca y me tira hacia quirófano


End file.
